


Day 26 | Mirror Sex

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: I think I've slowly lost my mental last month/this month LMAO. We're super close to the end of these, though :> Then I'll be back to posting other things. May or may not take a break from writing smut stuff adhbadhbj. I did write most of these last month! But I scrapped/rewrote a few because they were not quite up to par/didn't really reflect what I wanted them to so I either like, scrapped them completely or just pulled them outta kinktober so I can use the concept later. Idk.ALSO! Thank you guys for all the kind comment's I've gotten. I really appreciate every single one of them, and I'm really glad to be putting out content that y'all are enjoying!As always, interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Riven/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Day 26 | Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've slowly lost my mental last month/this month LMAO. We're super close to the end of these, though :> Then I'll be back to posting other things. May or may not take a break from writing smut stuff adhbadhbj. I did write most of these last month! But I scrapped/rewrote a few because they were not quite up to par/didn't really reflect what I wanted them to so I either like, scrapped them completely or just pulled them outta kinktober so I can use the concept later. Idk.
> 
> ALSO! Thank you guys for all the kind comment's I've gotten. I really appreciate every single one of them, and I'm really glad to be putting out content that y'all are enjoying!
> 
> As always, interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

Riven couldn’t quite remember what had led them to fuck in the bathroom, especially with her strapon and everything- but she couldn’t quite say she had any regrets about it. It was almost hypnotizing, watching Xayah bent over the counter, knuckles white as snow as she pressed her fingers into the cool marble surface. Usually, she didn’t get to see her face in this position- not well, at least. But with the mirror only an arms length away, spanning the entire length of the countertop…

It was addicting, and she couldn’t stop herself from reaching forward, running her hand from Xayah’s chest to the top of her throat, pulling her up slowly until she could kiss her- swallowing every needy whine and moan. Just a little pressure with the tips of her fingers in just the right spot, and then she was gasping, choking on her own lascivious little noises that had no right to be as erotic as they sounded in that moment. And the way her eyes were glazing over as she broke, just a little more with every thrust, another fracture when she applied just a little bit more pressure-

It was enough to bring Riven closer to her own edge, and Xayah had scarcely touched her. Besides, the way Riven saw it, there were no downsides to this position. Standing like this, she could slip her hand down to give Xayah’s clit the much-needed attention she was craving, her own lame attempts to satisfy herself falling short when she was too shaky to hold her hands steady. Not that Riven could hold herself any more steadily, but it was enough. 

So instead, she leaned down, resting her head on her partner’s shoulder. “Too rough?”

Her voice came out sounding far more hoarse and gravely than she had intended, but if anything, it had more of a positive effect on the situation than a negative. Under her, starting to tremble profusely, Xayah shook her head. She mouthed something- Riven couldn’t quite make it out, every attempt at a word ending with a moan or a yelp, until she gasped and shook her head again, bending her head as she balled her fists up.  
  
“N-no.” She looked like she had summoned all her will to speak coherently. “Keep go- going! I’m so close-” She cut herself off with a choked whine, the increasing slickness of Riven’s hand a testament to her own words as she bowed her head again, letting lose with a feral snarl that would have made Riven’s hair stand on end if she hadn’t known Xayah any better. 

“Fuck!”

Riven grunted as she felt Xayah reach back, grabbing the hand that she had rested on her lover’s hip with such force it was almost painful- but Riven’s head was cloudy with adrenaline, and she scarcely noticed. Her eyes were focused solely on Xayah’s face- watching the way she came undone while a string of curses slipped from her lips that rapidly turned to an incoherent cry as she shattered. 

It was ridiculously hot, and enough to finally push Riven over her own peak, abandoning Xayah’s clit to touch her own as she bent forward, attempting desperately to support herself on her other arm so that she didn’t crush Xayah against the counter. 

“Oh my gods...fuck.” Riven groaned, feeling Xayah’s hand reach up and touch her face as she closed her eyes, tumbling slowly from her own high. The hand was trembling, still, guiding her closer until Riven felt lips on hers, blind and messy, but tender and wanting. And when Riven pulled back, she felt her libido resurge all over again for a moment, the little silvered string of saliva between them doing nothing to help. Her muscles, on the other hand, had something else to say, and with another soft groan, she wrapped her arms around Xayah for a second, squeezing, before she straightened up, blinking slowly. 

“I’m gonna pull out now, ok?”

Xayah was still breathless, but she nodded, closing her eyes again and giving a soft grunt as Riven eased herself out, undoing the buckles on the harness anchored around her waist before discarding it on the far end of the counter. 

Still bent over the counter, Xayah groaned. “That seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, ah-”

She took a deep breath as if her head was spinning before continuing. “Think I’m gonna have a bruise across my stomach and hips later.”

Riven snorted, leaning back across her girlfriend’s back to hug her again. “Sorry. I did ask if I was going too hard.”

“No no, you were perfect. I just should have like, put a towel between myself and the counter.” Xayah squirmed until Riven released her, straightening up with an exhausted grin. “But I think I need to go lay down. And then get a shower again.”

Riven nodded, glancing back at the strapon. “Let me clean that up, and then I’ll join you.”

“Thanks babe.” Xayah was pushing up to kiss her suddenly- Riven blushed bright red, the innocent gesture somehow more ruffling than what they had just done. All the same, Xayah nodded back. That grin was still on her face, and for a moment, Riven was concerned.

Then;

“And maybe we should invest in a mirror for the bedroom.”


End file.
